Many computer users require wireless internet connectivity in an economical and readily accessible form. Accordingly, a computer may be fitted with a USB wireless dongle to enable the computer to wirelessly access the internet. However, the USB wireless dongle can be susceptible to being easily damaged because it is often repeatedly plugged into and out from the computer. Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.